A New Hero Is Found
by Spirit Tracks Player
Summary: Takes place years before Spirit tracks. The incredibly aged and lonely Niko comes across a homeless and orphaned young boy who might change his life forever. My thoughts on how Link ended up in Aboda Village with Niko. May contain OC's.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Hey guys this is my first story. Here is the beginning of Niko and Young Link's troubles. So this story would show how Link ended up with Niko at Aboda Village. No one has ever made a fan fiction on Spirit tracks Link meeting Niko for the first time (or at least none that I know of). With that said, enjoy the prologue.**

A flash of lightning took over in the background. The threatening and intimidating sound of thunder roared across the valley as a strange figure loomed through the woods, followed by large, but not-so blood-thirsty, deadly creatures. Out of this man's head sprout 2 dreaded, petrifying horns. The right one was significantly larger than the left one and his skin was a foul shade of light blue.

"Come on all you weak minded clowns! We must find this new hero and dispose of him for good!" snarled the ghastly goblin. Exhausted, the fatigued demons dropped their dense weapons. Enraged, the 2 horned menace glared coldly at his slaves.

"But my lord, we've been searching for the village for days. Probably we should turn back and... OW!" Immediately, the pleading demon took a blow to the head from his master's ball of dark magic.

"Calm it! We got to find this little boy before Anjean does. We didn't stake out near the Tower of Spirits to hear her and the Spirits of Goods talk about this hero for nothing! Did we?! We have to find this kid before he interferes with our plans to revive our beloved king and crush this wretched land as a whole!" He then turned his back on his weakened slave and proceeded to walk.

Another stroke of lightning made its way into the scene. There was a silence.

Suddenly another blast of thunder made its way in the air. As if it couldn't get worse, a freezing, cold onslaught of rain showered the demons. "Master Cole, we seriously need to return to the Dark Realm! It's not safe out here... *Thunder strikes again, briefly taking the demon off guard*... this supposed 'Hero' is just a baby!" This statement only got the fed up demon a strike to the chest with yet, another dark ball, like the other demon had suffered.

Cole, their angered leader was infuriated. "We're not leaving this bitter world till we find that boy!"

Soon the tribe came across a small village in the woods near the Pirate Hideout. There they found poorly built and unstable houses, a damp remain of a camp fire and a disgusting smell. "Gees, it's like one person built it themselves." One of demons commented.

"My thoughts exactly" replied another demon.

"So this is the place where the hero lives?" Cole thought to himself. He couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the boy as he had to live in such, nauseating conditions.

"How do you know this is where the child stays?" Asked one the demons. The mood of curiosity then replaced all of the demon slave's moods of weakness and exhaustion. Cole then turned back to his curious group of demons.

"We saw her talk to the dreaded Spirits of Good about it, remember?" answered the smug shorty. "Now enough talk. It's time to dispose of this disgusting and hideous excuse for a village". The demons tried to talk Cole out of his madness of killing several lives just because of a ridicules prediction that the great Anjean made. However Cole silenced the questioning bunch. He knew Anjean long enough to have anyone question him about her. They had been sworn enemies since they met as he and his master Malladus. Said demonic king had once tried to do away with Hyrule as he was rejected by the Hylians and the Spirits of Good for his dark ways. However, Malladus was unsuccessful, despite being able to afflict massive amounts of damage on the Spirits. This was way before Tetra and her bunch of Pirates founded New Hyrule. The demons sadly and slowly entered the village to demolish it.

A tall man exited his house after the rain ended to see what the loud and obnoxious sound made. His sights set on the demons racing down the village to bulldoze it to the ground.

"We're under attack! Everyone run! Get anything and scram before it's too late!"

Everyone exited their poorly made house to endure what was the commotion. Their eyes caught sight of the demons ready to wipe out the whole area, so they panicked and fled from their former home and into the woods. The demons chased the poor Hylians into the woods and killed several victims, especially the male children in case they were the hero.

One of the demons then set its sights on a struggling mother with a small baby grasped protectively in her hands. Effortlessly the demon chased after her. Quickly, the mother hid her sleeping baby behind a bush near a small cottage, kissed him on the forehead before fleeing from the wooden building with tears streaking from her eyes. The whole village was destroyed and most of the citizens were brutally killed. All that was left was the fortunate baby left in the bush to witness its fate.

**Yes, a dark prologue I know. But it's mainly a Drama fan fiction. Oh and review me to let me know how to improve. Ok folks by!**


	2. Chapter 1: Old Man Niko

**Chapter 1: Old Man Niko**

**Welcome to the first official chapter of the story. Now before I start, Link isn't exactly going to encounter Chancellor Cole in the story at all, neither is Niko. Ladies and Gentleman, here is the official first chapter of the story! (Thanks for the reviews Zeldafan and Lime Gap)**

Slowly and ominously, the weather began a new onslaught of cold hearted rain. Thunder came crashing into the background nearly causing an earthquake. This powerful outburst of nature startled a short and wrinkly old man with big grey, thick eyebrows. He quickly woke up with a scream of utter panic, only to be entangled in his blanket and plummeted onto the hard ground, not-so gently. Immediately, the old man caught the pitiful and saddening sound of a baby's cry.

_Crash_

Another petrifying sound of thunder tortured the old man's ears, but this did not stop him from building up the courage to exit the comfort of his home, to see what the depressing sound of life outside in the furious dreaded rain was.

Slowly and carefully, the old man opened the door. Catching another saddening cry from the bush near his house, he peered behind it to see what the noise was. He froze. Looking down in awe, he eyed a small baby in front of him all alone. This baby had beautiful, golden honey colored hair and big adorable blue eyes as blue as the great sea. Those eyes took him back to his old days of adventuring, speaking of which, the baby looked a bit... _familiar._

Without wasting any more time, he swiftly brought the little baby inside of his warm, sweet cottage. The rain began to die down. Soon there was silence. Finally, the old man managed to restore his pleading sanity and spoke up.

"Gees little fella, you almost done give me a heart attack for a second. Any who, I'm Niko! *He began making strange embarrassing poses* One of the many former members of Tetra's pirates! And until we find your real parents, I'm going to take care of you swabbie you here... where did he go?" The little baby began to crawl on top of the cupboards, causing 'ol mighty pirate' to go insane.

"Wha... no baby! Keep of the cupboards you might fall!" Dismayed and annoyed, Niko dove down to catch the ever so gypsy baby. He managed to catch his new friend and annoyance, while also landing face first on the hard floor yet again. Niko placed the baby on the floor "Please don't scare ol Niko like that again ok?" Unfortunately for Niko, the baby couldn't respond to his pleading quest so the old man couldn't tell whether he got his message around to his new found buddy. "Now why don't you sit down and listen to a story?"

The baby stayed still. Niko pulled forth, a book from one of the messy piles on the floor.

"Ok, so I've been told that this one's a classic. The Hero of Winds found this book just before we found New Hyrule! But unfortunately, this book was given to us by... *shudders* Tingle. Not to mention said annoyance is the star of this here book. But ok here we go" Mesmerized by the beautiful glowing green book, the baby froze.

Niko began reading "Tingle fairy's come to play, Tingle fairy's here hooray. Get your Tingle Tuners and bottles, to play the game and... earn a great big cuddle?" Niko angrily slammed the book shut.

"What kind of book is this?! Tingle can't rhyme to save him butt! Now I know why I haven't read this piece of rat scum in over 90 years. I could tell better stories than this junk, right kid? Kid?" Unbeknownst to Niko, the wandering menace began exploring through the enormous piles of Niko's junk. As soon as the poor old man spotted his moving target, the insanely innocent infant had encountered a cheese grater and a knife, and soon began bashing them together with a delightful giggle. Niko's eyes popped out of their sockets as he raced over to the careless infant and snatched the dangerous utensils. "Knives and cheese graters are not toys!" Niko exploded. However, he didn't realise that his menacingly annoying pal had crawled into more gigantic piles of treasure.

Does this kid ever stop moving?! The desperate elderly man dived in after him. He tried in vain to keep the child still but it was no use, the baby would just wonder of again to cause more chaos. Finally, Niko managed to catch up with him and scooped up the mischievous baby in his exhausted hands. "Boy you sure do like moving about don't you?".

* * *

Later Niko had his new friend, trapped in a crib and told him a new legendary tale about the Hero of Winds "... And that is how the Hero of Winds defeated the wretched Gerudo Ganondorf and joined our crew, the end. Tomorrow I'll tell about the crazy time Link and Mako (mainly Mako) caused a mess in the kitchen, aye fella?" Unbeknownst to Niko, the ocean blue eyed form of amazing adorableness had fallen into a lethargic sleep. "Hmm, you really do remind me of someone. I just can't wrap my finger around who it is, I think I'll call you... um... Link, until I find out your real name and find your parents". Quietly, Niko turned off the lights.

_Smash_

There was another silence. Shocked, Niko peered out the window to see what the commotion was.

There, his eyes locked onto the grim and cruel activity of 2 huge and in-comprehensively loud demons mashing up once proud beautiful trees into nothing more into worthless piles of wooden mass... and splinters. "OW! Help me buddy I have a splinter! A big painful splinter!" yelped one of the demons as a splinter made its way into the large, powerful thumbs causing, what appears to be dire pain to said cry baby.

"Oh suck it up you annoying loud mouth! We're monsters. Monsters are supposed to make people whine in pain, not whine in pain ourselves you worthless clown!" Niko continued watch the atrocious scene.

"Shut up you spring implanted meat sack! We 'Monsters' were meant to find that hero baby that Cole wants us to smash!" an eclectic shock of fear traveled up Niko's spine as he took in the notorious scene that taking place right before his eyes.

"Yeah no junk buddy! Where is that infant anyway, we've killed everyone but that kid! Where is he so I could finally get some sleep?!"

"Well why don't we find him then?!" exploded the demon sarcastically.

"YES WHY NOT?! Now do me a favor and SHUT UP!" Both the demons began burning each other with every clean insult known to mankind. Niko's eyes flared up. No one would harm his new friend. Quickly and swiftly for his age, Niko swiftly swiped his ancient sword from the shelf. He hadn't used it or any other sword in years, but he had a reason to do so now. Eventually the fight between the 2 idiot 'monstrosities' was over.

"Hey, I see someone moving in that big ol cottage other there!" politely, the demon knocked on the slightly unstable door.

"We don't have time for that numb skull just bash the door down!" boomed the angered demon and effortlessly punched the door down. Niko heart rose up to neck as the 2 intruders made away in the wooden cottage. "Hey you, do you know anything about a baby boy... wha?!" the demon was interrupted as Niko tried to lunge at the demons, but they just slammed the helpless old man against the rock hard wall. Dazed, Niko quickly picked up his sword and tried to slice at the monsters but they blocked every blow causing him to lose his balance. Angrily but desperately, Niko hopped of the ground with all the energy he had left and attempted to shove his sword into the demons chest. The demons didn't waste any time in swatting this old man out of the way and launched him into a cupboard. The demons then pinned him down to the ground.

"What do you want from him?!" exclaimed Niko who tried to break out of the pressuring grasp.

"That my rival, is none of your business!" replied the other demons. Then he turned his sharp attention to his Conrad. "Check in that little wooden crib over there!"

"Yes boss!"

"NO!" cried Niko. He continued to squirm and struggle to get off the floor as the demon held him to the ground. As the other demon approached the crib, Niko's heart sank to his feet at the sight of his new friend 'Link' about to be killed brutally right before his eyes. He barley even knew the baby but still it was heart shattering to see his poor chum about have his life ended at such and early youthful age. The other demon slowly approached the crib, only to find out it was... empty.

"Wait a minute the kid's not in this crib!" the demon yelled in an utter mixture of anger, shock and irritation. Niko's eyes widened with great disbelief.

"Where is that kid you old coot? Tell us or we'll kill you, **NOW!"** Yelled the demon who was pinning Niko down to the stone cold ground. Much to his surprise, he caught a quick glimpse at Link wondering out the door. Niko then used his spare hand to reach his sword and slice plunges it directly into the demon's heart, leaving him deceased. Enraged the remaining demon attempted to kill him, but Niko had other plans. He waited until the demon was up close, and jabbed him in the head, the demon fell to the ground dead.

"I still got it!" Niko managed to cough out between heavy breaths of exhaustion. Swiftly he sprinted outside to his new friend Link and hugged him tightly with anticipation and relief."I'm so sorry Link; I should off known better than to put you in trouble like that!" Niko then remembered that he had to find Link's parents "Oh I almost forgot, I promised I'll take care of you till we find your mama and dada, got that Linky?" The child only blinked and began staring at the Tingle Tale book on the floor. Niko groaned, "You want me finish the book don't you? First I got to find a way to get rid of these dead bodies" Niko then turned to look at the dreaded bodies of the demons.

**Yeah Niko! Fight those demons! Please tune in for the next chapter which would probably be a surprise for those who have played the game Spirit Tracks. And the way, there isn't enough Spirit Tracks fan fictions out there. The world needs more Spirit Tracks fanfictions. Anyways by guys.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Next Day

**Chapter 2: The Next Day**

**Hey people this is Spirit Tracks Player with another chapter. Some of you might be surprised with the sub plot to this story and you have no idea how much I want people to read this. Well here it is!**

_Niko woke up to another day at the beautiful great seas. It was a magical feeling to get out of his cabin and fight against rival pirates. He quickly brushed his furry brown hair, putted on his precious blue cap, happily brushed his teeth till they shined like the bright moon and proceeded to head out of the cabin. Typically, Niko spotted his fellow swabbie Link sleeping on the deck._

"_Morning, Swabbie!" Niko sung with a cheerful voice. Wearily, Link barley managed to raise his tired head._

"_Good morning Niko" Link whispered politely but tiredly._

"_Link!" Their tanned, blonde captain spotted the green garbed grump snoring on her ship._

_Does this idiot ever stop sleeping?! She leaped down towards him and stared him down with her trademark, intimidating look. However, Link was never scared of that angry look Tetra showed most of the time. _"_Good morning Tet..." Link attempted to greet her but immediately found himself falling back to sleep. Niko tried his best not to laugh or even smile at the humorous scene of Tetra fuming at Link._

"_You're supposed to be mopping the deck you lazy dog!" Tetra roared._

"_Ok, let me just get up and..." Link began snoring again. Niko was about to burst out with laughter on the spot, when he remembered what might happen to him if Tetra caught him laughing at her and Link's arguments._

"_Get up, Hero!" Tetra yelled as she got a bucket and poured it on the poor heroes head. Link immediately replaced the sleep in his eyes with shock._

"_Tetra!"_

"_Go and mop the deck!"_

"_Um, why couldn't Mako or Niko do it?" Moaned Link. Niko slowly backed away from the fight as the other pirates came to watch the scene._

"_Questioning my lead as captain aye?"_

"_No I..."_

"_Well come on kid, draw your sword swabbie" Tetra mocked as she drew her knife._

"_Oh, another sword fight" Link muttered to himself in irritation and he quickly drew his sword and they began fighting yet again. Niko was about to leave until suddenly, he wasn't on Tetra's ship anymore, but was marooned in a small empty laundry basket._

"_Hey! What's going on?!" Cried Niko in confusion and fear._

_How on the great seas did he get here?_

_Where was he?_

_What happened to the crew?! _

_Then a enormous humongous giant clone of Gonzo made his way towards the small basket. "Gonzo! Why are you so big? Why am I so tiny?!" exclaimed Niko. The giant that appeared to be a huge version of Gonzo picked up a big box from behind._

"_Have. my. pants!" Boomed Gonzo in an extremely low pitch voice._

"_What?! No Gonzo! NOOOOO!" screamed Niko. He definitely did not want any part of Gonzo's dirty underpants. Especially the putrid stench._

"_Take. this!" Giant Gonzo hollered as he tilted the box, pouring massive underwear onto Niko, delivering the dreaded payload of huge disgusting piles of yucky underpants, filled with Gonzo's deadly, disgusting, DNA. Niko was in shock as the painfully nauseating underwear began piling on top of him._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Niko cried with panic and disgust._

"**AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGG!" **Shouted Niko causing birds to fly away at the petrifying cry. Niko woke up from which at first appeared to be a charming dream about one of his favorite memories of the great seas into a big, utter disaster nightmare. This sudden hysterical yell startled little Link who began crying and crying because of the loud petrifying sound Niko produced. "Oh no!" Niko whispered to himself regretfully. Quickly, Niko limped over to Link and held him close as the startled baby continued to weep. "I'm so sorry Linky I'm sorry!" Niko then felt Link's tummy rumble against this. So Niko quickly and sharply guessed that his sobbing baby must be hungry. Niko then sung a reassuring song with his crooked and scruffy up voice. "Dear Dear Linky don't you weep. Niko's gonna get you grub to eat". Niko then gave his tearful child a warm, soft, furry teddy bear from one of the dirty piles of junk on the floor. With that done, Niko then cooked up some food for Link to snack on. But still, Link's belly was still not satisfied after 5 big portion filled plates of mashed potatoes and baked beans. "How could you still be this hungry?!" moaned the old man exhausted from feeding the munching infant.

Niko decided to go find the carrot garden he grew a few weeks back. Then a sudden thought hit him, what if a greedy bunny stole his carrots. The thought made him panic, he should of grown it near his house, but for some weird reason he put it in the middle of nowhere! "Can't talk gotta scram! Niko exited the cottage carrying a heavy weight outside the cottage only to throw out his back. "Ouch my dear old spleen!" Immediately and painfully, Niko dropped the huge metal weight outside the house and managed to fix his back problem and throw himself back in shape. Carefully and slowly, Niko closed the efficiently fixed door (fixed by Niko) and placed the heavy weight against it so no one could get in to harm Link.

_Crash_

_Boom_

_POW_

"What, what is that?!" Yelled the yet again, panicking old man as the sudden noises caused the ground to shake like an earthquake.

Everyone in Papuchia Village and the Ocean Realm was extremely startled by the sudden ear torture that echoed throughout the whole realm. The noise also effectively affected the southwest of Hyrule, the forest realm and especially castle town. Everybody was shouting and screaming in sheer shock as they raced around castle town. Even the green garbed powerful (but stupid) guards were put off focus by the powerful, artificial thunder which caused the world around them to shake.

"Captain Alfonzo! What should we do?!" cried one of the guards to there ever so powerful and incredible leader, whom had tons of guards clinging on him for dear life.

"Get off me!" yelled the mighty guard captain, frustrated with his guard's stupidity and cowardliness. "First of all let's find out where the sounds are coming from!" hollered their enraged but faithful leader. The tower of spirits seemed to be where the dangerous devastating sounds are originating.

* * *

Inside the tower, a huge battle was taking place on the main floor. 2 mighty warriors were facing off in what appeared to be a fight to the death. A tall, muscular, large man with a bandanna covering his mouth and his hair in a strange pony tail was losing to an old, short mysterious lady with long purple, pale pink hair, which appeared to be in a swirl on top of her head, and had a very pointy nose. The lady gave a swift kick into the tall guys gut. "Argh!" The tall pony-tailed man groaned in utter sharp pain.

"Calm down Byrne! Use your brain!" Yelled the old lady. Angrily, the tall man, Byrne tried to punch her in the face, but she quickly dodged the attack and countered it with a deadly punch of her own.

"Gaaarrrhhh!" Byrne yelped and fell to the floor in pain and exhaustion. The old lady slowly approached him with disappointment in her eyes. She gave a big frustrated sign.

"Byrne, do not falter. Wasn't it you who said you wanted to help us protect the land from Malladus?" the old lady asked in a soft, soothing tone.

"Yes, I was Anjean" replied the weakened Byrne.

"Then you have to control that temper of yours. You must keep your cool and not try to attack aggressively. Why can't you be more like the Hero of Winds?!" Enraged, Byrne growled in anger.

"Why do you keep comparing me to the Hero of Winds?!" Byrne snarled through his bandanna.

"Byrne, you must not let your anger take the best of you. You cannot just fight aggressively like a maniac. Now, you must get up". Wearily, the stubborn man managed to pull himself together and pushed himself of the floor, barley standing. "Ok now first, we have to work on your stamina. You seem to tire very easily. And second, we especially need to work on your flexibility. If we accomplish those 2 and manage to calm your temper, you'll be fine". Byrne nodded although he was blocking a fuel of anger inside him waiting to burst. "And..." Anjean continued "... We also got to work on your counter ability so I will attack you as much as I please so you better keep your guard up whenever".

"Yes mistress" Byrne growled silently, but then his eyes widened with realization of Anjean's devious toothy grin and winking which could mean only one thing. "Oh! Wait just give me a sec..." Byrne panicked as he tried to bring his pleading guard up but was cut off when Anjean delivered a dreadful onslaught of bickering pain making its way through Byrne's weary body. Anjean gave another mischievous grin and gave a silent evil chuckle.

* * *

"Oh thank the spirits! the evil sounds have disappeared!" Cheered Niko relieved as the intolerable sounds have vanished causing him to rejoice. Niko was in the carrot field he grew a few weeks back, picking carrots for mashing to feed the hungry Link. Speaking of who, said baby was munching on the teddy bear's ear for a tasty morsel. Niko plucked the carrot from the mushy soil which was wet because of the shocking, cold rain last night. He then placed it in his basket, then before him a rabbit had spotted him. "Hey shoo. This is my carrot field not yours!" The bunny just hopped on top of Niko knocking him over, and grasped the basket handle in his mouth and hopped away. Recovering from the minor inconvenience, Niko chased of the surprisingly swift and nimble rabbit.

"COME BACK WITH MY CARROTS YOU SCURVY FUR BALL!" screamed the enraged old man. During the chase, Niko kept tripping in damp, sticky mud puddles and bumping into hard, painful trees. Immediately, Niko found himself moving from a minor inconvenience to a major one.

Eventually, Niko finally caught up with the hopping menace and swiped the basket from the rabbit's jaws. However, feeling pity Niko gave the rabbit 5/15 carrots to eat.

Finally Niko reached back to his precious cottage and moved the heavy weight away from the door. He opened the door to see Link biting at the teddy bear's ear. He froze. Then he ran towards him and took away the bear. "Link! Niko junior is not for eating".

But immediately he regretted his action taking the bear away as his new pal began sobbing. "Ok, play with Niko Jr while I prepare some grub" In a split sec, Link stopped crying as he again received the cuddly and not to mention, ear bite-able teddy bear while Niko began cleaning ripe carrots ready to be mashed for Link to enjoy.

**So what do you think of this chapter, because so far I'm proud of it, and it's my favorite chapter of this story so far. I wonder if you found out the surprise in this fan fiction. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it. Oh and just in case, please review me on what to improve on. Ok later guys bye!**


	4. Chapter 3: Pirate Plan

**Chapter 3:** **A Pirates Plan**

**Spirit Tracks Player with another chapter. For the people who know about the Pirate Hideout from Spirit Tracks, I'm making it a major aspect of the story and showing how it may have been before the main events of Spirit Tracks. This chapter also contains a OC. Well don't want to keep you waiting, here it is people!**

It was night. The moon stood brightly in its place accompanied by the beautiful shining stars that surrounded it one by one. So far, it had been a rough day. Anjean's and Byrne's epic battle had caused a shocking, powerful earthquake that roamed across the land... and Niko went on a minor inconvenient chase to reprise his carrots from a hungry rabbit. Meanwhile, Link the insatiably curious baby was wandering through huge piles of small, soft, silky clothes as smooth as lethargic silk. Until he came across the fire place, and a strange wooden shield hanging above it. His eyes widened with admiration.

Link gazed at the strange, mysterious shield on the shelf as it hung over the beautiful sight of the warm, relaxing fireplace. Almost, instantly, Link's vision snapped back to the colorful fireplace. Hypnotized by the sudden sight of the wondrous bright light in the fireplace, the insane baby slowly approached the fire to see what it was.

Niko came out of the other room with a story book, just in time to have his eyes widen with panic at the sight of his careless buddy crawling towards the fireplace. "NO LINK STAY AWAY FROM THAT FIREPLACE!" exclaimed Niko. Quickly, Niko dashed towards him, and swept the careless explorer right of the floor before he could crawl any closer to the mesmerizing light before him. "Fire is dangerous to touch! Do you want to be a roasted baby?! I think not!" Immediately, Niko brought Link back to the neatly tidied baby crib and softly placed him in, and not to mention, handed him the teddy bear Niko Junior. "Now be a good baby and relax until I prepare a bath for you, I already had to deal with a rough bunny" Niko then went to prepare the bath while Link found the ear-bite-able teddy bear to play with.

"Man, this baby's wild, I need to get a bigger crib" muttered Niko as a filled the large, heavy bucket with cold freezing water. He couldn't get any warm, precious clean water anywhere.

As little, lovable Link bit the right ear of 'Niko Junior', he caught a glimpse of shadows outside the window.

These shadows belong to a bunch of short but frightening, moblin pirates who where digging for lost treasures, or whatever they could find in the still, damp from rain, ground. However, they seemed to be having dumb luck. The only bits of 'treasure' they could find were, weathered and rough chunks of stones and rocks. Eventually, the trio of pirates gave up and headed back to there hideout.

* * *

Meanwhile, a huge ruckus was taking action in a dreadfully noisy, yet stunning and magnificent hunt not far from the forest where Link and Niko live. This intimidating, large hut contained a large number of blood thirsty, devious and destructive moblin pirates. Their huge, powerful and mighty leader Andre entered the cave carrying tons of golden, gorgeous and glowing rupees and golden coins to add to their collection.

Andre was the tallest out of the pirates, with a muscular body, a pale shade of brown and a large horn and sprouted out of the back of his head. He also had a wooden stick for a foot and an eye patch... covering an ugly concussion of pain.

With all the pirates yelling almost uncontrollably at each other, the captain finally snapped.

"SILENCE!" immediately the moblins stopped their gibberish chatting and listened up to their leader. "Avast you rattling dogs! Those darn Papuchia villages are not enough! We have to invade the other realms if you want more rupees in your pockets. We've got to invade the richest part of 'Hyrule', Castle Town. And if your'e scared about the 'Almighty Alfonzo' we're going to blow the man down!" All the other pirates began making gibberish cheers of Andre's plan of robbing Castle Town clean of their booty, and the idea of killing the great Alfonzo. "Let us be off! Get all your weapons for we have a huge walking target!"

Andre was determined to accomplish this grim evil deed. He was once part of Cole's demons but was cruelly kicked out for being 'useless and weak'. Pushing the tragic memory aside, Andre set his on one of his stronger pirates, who was a large moblin with big yellow eyes, golden pants which shined in the light and carried a huge mallet to batter his chosen opponents.

"Oy, You!" bellowed Andre. The giant Pirate slowly approached his leader who called him furiously. Unfortunately, it took him a VERY long time to approach his angry captain, which drove said captain's patience up the wall. "I want you to help me to slaughter that dreaded Alfonzo, GOT IT!" the massive pirate slowly nodded his head and strolled of at the speed, of a snail. "Grrr why are the stronger ones always the slower ones?" Andre complained to himself. All the pirates made their way to their boats and set sail to Castle Town where their craziest and most destructive idea would take place.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Link and Niko's, the old man had finally begun bathing little Link. "Now you stay still while I get the soap swab... I mean Link" Niko then walked out of the room muttering "Why do I keep calling him Swabbie?" Unbeknownst to the old man, the wild baby spotted 'Niko Jr' the teddy bear on the floor. He effortlessly climbed out the bucket in attempt to bite its ear off.

"Time to get scrubbing buddy boy!" Niko cheered as he walked in with a smile and some soap, however his smile dropped as fast as a rock as he spotted the mischievous baby out of the bucket.

Link had again decided to play with Niko junior and continued to munch on the teddy bear. "Oh for crying out loud" muttered Niko as he picked up the baby and plopped him back in the large, water filled bucket. "Ok, now it's scrubbing time!" sung Niko in his poorly aged voice. He began scrubbing Link clean until he was spotless. "There you go! That's much better! Now you look tidy! Now it's time for bedtime... what the?" The old man caught a glimpse out the window as he saw the black distant figures of moblin pirates passing by Papuchia Village.

"What are those things?" He then gasped by the sudden sight of a large gigantic moblin pirate passing by. "Yikes, that thing is gigantic!" cried Niko. The blood thirsty pirates looked like they were heading to Forest Realm. Who knows what kind of destruction the unholy mayhem of pirates would bring?

More larger Moblins appeared in ships to reach their distant destination. "Where are these freaks of nature heading?!" Exclaimed Niko. This was to much for Niko to handle. Before he could say another word, a small gasp exhaled from his lips as he saw more intimidating large pirates moving at the speed of a snail. Without thinking, Niko leaned back unknowingly and fell back-first against the cold, dead floor and his eyes closed, bringing him into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Soon, the army of rowdy pirates arrived at the forest Realm. Ready to Strike. Ready to battle. Ready to cause destruction. Eventually, they made their way a few minutes away from the castle. "Alright you swabbies, we are going to find castle town and burn it down to the ground! Understand?!" Hollered Andre. All the other pirates cheered.

One of the pirates tried to run to the distant castle, when suddenly...

_Crash_

The poor Moblin got hit by a train passing by. "Idiot" Andre muttered to himself. "Ok you filthy scallywags, look out for the trains.

Getting back to their basic plans, the pirate crew marched towards their intentional destination, while cautiously avoiding the glowing tracks of light. Andre was ready more then ever to prove his independence and strength, not to mention the rotten, nasty hardhearted deed of killing Hyrule's heart-filled hero: Alfonzo.

Soon, Andre's ferocious group of pirates reached the front of the giant and proud castle of Hyrule. "Be prepared you weak minded human's" Andre remarked, while cracking a smirk "Because you have no idea what I'm going to do to you".

**Oh snap cliff hanger! The pirates are about to raid Hyrule Castle. I decided to edit this chapter. Don't worry about Niko, he's just unconscious. For those who don't know, the Pirate Hideout is a place where a mini-game takes place. You can find it by competing a side quest in Papuchia Village. Well that's all folks. Tune in for the next chapter. And review me in at advance, ok bye! **


	5. Chapter 4: Andre Vs Alfonzo

**Chapter 4: Andre Vs Alfonzo**

**Here's the moment of truth. The big battle of Alfonzo and Andre. From last chapter, Andre and his bunch of pirates arrived at Hyrule Castle to burn to whole building down to the ground. Without any further delay, here's the new chapter Andre VS Alfonzo.**

Wearily, a young lady woke up by the sound of gibberish high pitch cheers outside of her house. She carefully lit a hard and solid candle, and headed over to her window only to catch sight of the rapid, repulsive and rowdy figures of small strange creatures heading towards her.

"AHHHHHHH!" the woman let out an ear piercing scream of fear escape her mouth. This woke up everyone in the proud village of Castle Town. Everybody soon spotted the diminutive but deadly figures of moblin pirates as well. Immediately, the crowd raced to the Capital Building of the village as the moblins did their jobs of mass destruction. Quickly and heartlessly, the pirates bulldozed the once beautiful houses down into piles of broken wood and glass giving Castle town the same treatment as how Cole's demons demolished the poor pathetic village that used to be Link's former and forgotten home.

One by one the huts were beaten to the ground, dead as doorknobs. As planned and intended, some pirates stayed to search for treasure in the shattered piles of wooden waste while the majority of the powerful, petite pirates moved on from the shattered village to their main civilization-target... The Castle

"EVERYONE IN THE CASTLE NOW!" yelled one of the guards as everyone immediately got the message, and raced into their new big beautiful barrier.

Bravely, the guards fought wildly and thoroughly against the monsters. But much to their dismay, their brave action turned out to be foolhardy. For every guard 6 pirates would effortlessly overpower their poor helpless victim.

Luckily, the guards managed to turn the tables of the rapid pirates but eventually, their new found advantage was short-lived.

The larger stronger but slower pirates appeared in the scene to play their part of the grim task. One of the guards rushed in screaming his head off in order to attack the intimidating,large monster that stood before him. However, any strength he had completely vanished once he felt the creatures massive fist press against his face, sending him flying it the wall face-first like a rocket.

_Crash_

However, this did not drum any form of intelligence into the almost empty-headed guards as they rushed in without thinking...

_Bang_

_Crash_

_Slam_

...only to be sent soaring into the air and on top of the castle.

* * *

"Ok everybody calm down, especially you teacher!" A very short man called out to everyone all of a sudden. No one had been making a sound inside the beautiful throne room. Everyone stared awkwardly at the short ugly man in confusion.

"We haven't done chizz!" replied the tall man in a neat butler uniform. Clearly insulted by the short man's statement. The two men continued to glare coldly at each other, until a muscular, marvelous man garbed in the green guard uniform entered the room. Upon seeing his hero, the old tall gentleman apparently Teacher sprinted towards him to inform Alfonzo about their huge problem. "Oh Alfonzo we need you right not! You see there's..." The large man cut him off of his sheer panic swiftly.

"I know teacher, protect the newborn Princess while I deal with these wild pirates".

"But Alfonzo I can't...?" Alfonzo again, cut the panicking elder out of his nervous breakdown. This was no time for one of teachers sometimes-amusing freak outs, they both swore to protect the princess just before the former Queen died.

"The queen of Hyrule just passed away! We cannot lose the new hire to the thrown!" With that yelled, Alfonzo quickly dived into action while the teacher headed nervously to baby princesses room.

* * *

Andre smiled with delight as he admired his minions doing their jobs properly to slaughter the poor excuse for guards. The larger, stronger moblins continued to batter the door in attempt to break through. It's like he didn't need to do anything at all. What would Lord Cole think of this? Would he be amazed? Would he be Jealous? Both? Not that it mattered to him, at least not anymore.

_Crash_

Immediately, Andre snapped out of his thoughts as reality slapped him across the face at the sight of a large figure effortlessly taking on his pirates.

Alfonzo drew his sword and gave strong, powerful blows which took the large pirate before him of guard. Several other pirates tried their hand at taking down the mighty figure of human force; however, known of them did Alfonzo justice as he kept on swatting the puny pirates away with quick slices of his sword, and flawlessly and acrobatically countered the larger pirate's attacks with his own.

None of the pandering puny punks were a match of Alfonzo's outrageously swift sword skill; even the Buff and Powerful moblins were hopeless and desperate against Alfonzo's almost impossible speed and strength.

This infuriated the careless, consisted captain Andre. Enraged, Andre drew his sword and approached Alfonzo, who was busy still fighting of the rowdy pirates.

But luckily, Alfonzo spotted Andre ready to execute a dangerous onslaught of pain and misery on him, and quickly dodged the dangerously fast attack. The two men approached each other, glaring knives and hatred. With all the other pirates knocked out or killed, the man and the demon threatened each other with the stone cold stares at each other. "So this is your doing" Alfonzo remarked.

"Grrr, I did not come here to have my whole army wiped out by some puny old landlubber!" exploded Andre.

"You know I can't let you destroy our whole village!"

"Which is why I was aiming to kill you! You have no idea what I had been through in my life!" Andre exclaimed. Suddenly he leaped at Alfonzo with his sword, however said guard captain managed to dodge the swift, powerful attack. Instantaneously, the two engaged into a legendary sword battle. Alfonzo dished out some fast attacks, however Andre blocked those and attempted to slice at Alfonzo's face, but not to avail, as Alfonzo avoided to vicious attack.

Both swords crashed together as the two warriors continued their epic battle, Alfonzo smashed at Andre's sword as hard as he could, as he saw Andre's grip on his sword start to loosen.

However, Andre managed to jump in the air before Alfonzo could perform another attack and landed on top of him pinning him down. "Any last words hero?" mocked Andre. However, Alfonzo gave him a big, powerful punch in the face, knocking him a few feet away. Before Andre could get up, Alfonzo picked up both his and Andre's swords pinned him down with his floor.

"I told you, I would not let you harm our village" whispered Alfonzo as Andre squirmed and struggled to get Alfonzo's leg of his chest.

"I swear Alfonzo, I will have my revenge! And next time, I will kill you! I swear on my life!" Exclaimed Andre as he managed to reach for a knife on the floor (from one of his dead/unconscious pirates) and lunged at him. Almost instantly but luckily, Alfonzo managed to dodge the knife before the defeated demon fled from the castle. Suddenly, everyone came up out cheer Alfonzo on for his victory against the pirate attack.

* * *

**Back to our main characters of the story:**

Several hours later after the cheering of the loyal guard's victory, Link the wondrous infant crawled over the sleeping old man who had long been unconscious from the sight of the unsuccessful pirates heading to Hyrule castle, where they would soon be defeated.

Niko opened his eyes to the feel of soft small and soothing hands prodding his face, and leaned forwards gently placing Link of his head with his old wrinkled hands.

"Oh, man how long was I out?" he asked himself wearily, and a huge yawn exhaled from his mouth. He then realized it was morning. "Hey Link, ol Niko has been out for several hours. How about I cook ya something to..."

Link had found Niko Jr yet again, and started typically, biting its ear off like there's no tomorrow.

That's It!

That. Is. IT!

Niko couldn't put up with Link ear biting his favorite anymore. "Ok Link. I can't take it no more! You cannot have my toy! You need your own!"

He had enough! Link needs to get his own toy! But then memory hit him straight on the head. He remembered that tiny, toy train he purchased from one of his old dear friends shop. In this case Linebeck who once helped Link save Tetra from Bellum. Although Niko still thinks it was a dream. Pushing that thought aside, Niko crawled into one of his piles of clothes, treasure, utensils among other things, and finally found the toy train. Warmly, the old man sighed. "This really takes me back to the good ol days" but then his attention snapped back on Link who was too busy gnawing on the teddy bear to notice his new toy.

"Oh for the love of..." swiftly, Niko placed the train near Link. Link's attention instantly turned to the tiny toy train.

Link picked it up and began pushing it on the floor. Relieved, Niko smiled warmly and widely as Link played with his new found toy. Link giggle as he continued to happily play with the toy train. Slowly, Niko approached Link and softly picked him up as he clung on to the train.

"I knew you would love that toy Link".

"Nnnnn...Niko"

"Wha...?!" Uncontrollably, Niko's eyes widened.

Did he just talk?!

Did Link actually just Talk?!

A sudden tear of happiness flowed down Niko's right eye as he cuddled his new best friend.

**Holy Crud! Link just said his first word! And apparently it was Niko's name. Seeing how he heard Niko say his own name several times. Oh and I hope you liked the battle scene with Andre and Alfonzo. Review me if needed and tell me how I can improve. Ok Later guys buy!**


	6. Chapter 5: Great Sea Gossip

**Chapter 5: Great Sea Gossip**

Rapidly, Niko's pondering heart began to hammer in his chest as he and Link roamed through the cave, trapped in the small, unstable mine cart that held them ransom throughout the whole ride. And as if things couldn't get worse, both the victims turned to face the feisty moblins which were hot on their tail. Almost instantly, the moblins began professionally creating cages.

"Ok what if with these guys and cages?!" exclaimed the panicking Niko...

**Whoa Whoa! We can't skip the story to another future chapter can we? Here is the real intro of this chapter.**

It was an incredibly, amazingly windy day. The strong, powerful, invisible force of weather greatly amazed the humble people of Hyrule leaving an enormous, dumbfounded look on their faces. All except for one grouchy, tall and muscular figure that roamed the woods.

Byrne.

This silent warrior strolled through the dangerously dark woods in search of the grand Tower of Spirits. For several long painful treacherous hours of walking, he had been searching for his elusive destination. After a perfect, satisfying challenge with the strange and mysterious, yet awkward Lokomo of the Sand Realm Rael, Byrne was confident this time that he could best Anjean or accomplish what sick and twisted form of challenge that could drive into that mischievous, mysterious mind of hers.

Battering the loose branches that dared to land a leaf in his face, Byrne turned his thoughts back on his frustration of getting nowhere in the complicated forest.

"Where is this Tower of Spirits?! I have traveled all morning just too waste valuable time at that death barrier containing that irritating excuse for a mast..."

_Bump_

Byrne's almost in-destructive body came in full contact against the stronger, shining wall at the back of the Tower of Spirits. _Ugh... Finally. _Quickly recovering from the sudden struck of dumb luck, Byrne snapped out of his daze and loomed around the Tower to find the entrance to the precious beacon of the large and proud continent of New Hyrule.

Slowly entering the gigantic entrance, Byrne kept his guard up in case of another cruel onslaught by Anjean. He already suffered several harsh, mean-spirited and merciless payloads from her; this time was definitely going to be a change of story. Unexpectedly, Anjean wasn't there.

Anjean wasn't there.

Where is she?!

In a mix of fear and anticipation, Byrne slowly crept around the main silent floor of the unusually mute, tower. _I will attack you as much as I please so you better keep your guard up whenever. _Uncomfortably and Uncontrollably, Anjean's words thundered in his head. Ever since the day of their 5th battle, Anjean stayed true to her words. She seemed to have been taking Byrne's training more serious than Byrne himself. Swiftly but anxiously, Byrne found himself rapidly rotating with his fists clutched in his hands to further advance his guard. However, this did not reduce his timid thoughts of another dramatic, dreadful, defeat. Byrne all of a sudden started losing much needed focus and concentration.

Locked in his thoughts, Byrne quickly caught a glance of a short figure before him, and at an instant stopped spinning.

It was Anjean!

Byrne quickly entered a battle stance, quickly replacing the fear in his eyes with confidence, determination and overall seriousness. Both glanced at each other until suddenly, a smirk crept across Anjean's face. "Ah Byrne. Just the man I wanted to see" greeted the wise Anjean.

This time while Byrne kept his impressive battle stance, his eyes widened with confusion. Anjean's smirk widened at the sight at Byrne's amusing expression on his face.

"I have prepared a... challenge for you while you were training with Rael". _A Challenge?_ Byrne wondrously thought to himself. "You see, I decided to prepare you an obstacle course during your casual training with Rael".

"I'm listening" replied Byrne through his sweaty bandanna.

"Today I've arranged for you to travel through the sections of this temple. Each one has an Ancient Gold Piece I've hidden. And furthermore..." continued the intelligent and powerful old soul "...I requested our phantoms to attack you. Avoid getting hit at all costs". And with that, Byrne smiled through his bandanna.

"Don't worry your old head of master. I won't let them lay a finger on me" assured the ever ready yet, stubborn and arrogant student.

* * *

As the powerful wind quickly began to fade away, Old man Niko thoroughly continued to scrub his filthy clothes clean of their disgusting yet weak stains. Finally, after all that struggling to get rid of the yucky stains he succeeded his goal. Throughout the 4 years, Niko's age had finally caught up to him, he now required a walking stick to help him accelerate around with his now slow functioning feet and his new found hunched back. But this was not enough to keep the old geezer from retaining his youthful physical strength and behavior. Proudly Niko entered his warm, lovely cottage and eyed the young boy before him.

It had been over 4 years since Link said his first word, and he still loved playing with his precious toy train.

"Hello little Link" smiled Niko. "Still loving that toy train I see".

"Um, hello Niko" replied the young innocent 4 year old. He then asked in a sweet voice, "Do you think I'll ever ride a real train?"

"Possibly, now remember we still got to find your parents young man. We checked with everyone in Papuchia Village". Niko then realized something rather 'important'. "Oh come on! I forgot to get a stamp for my empty stamp collection. Oh my word! Spirits dang it!" Link then questioned Niko's sudden stroke of misery.

"Niko, what's wrong. An empty stamp collection?"

"Oh um, it's really nothing Link. Ok want to hear a story of the great seas?!" Niko enthusiastically assured.

"Oh boy yes Niko, Arrrg!" cheered the wonderful and polite youth as he raised his fist in the air with anticipation.

"Ok, there we were on the great sea. Me and the crew were working as usual...

_Link, A.K.A the Hero of Winds was fishing in the center of the great sea, while every other swabbie stuck to their guns and swabbed the deck. No matter how much he tried, Link found no luck in catching any fresh fish but only succeeded in nauseating himself even further._

_Suddenly he felt a huge, amazingly powerful tug of force on the fishing rod._

_"Whoa! Um guys I got a big one!" cried Link as he fought viciously against the ferocious but unstable tug on the fishing rod._

_Everybody watched in awe as they caught sight of the huge fish fighting against its strong, powerful hook. Zuko decided to lend a hand to the struggling hero. "Never fear good Link. The master is here!" with that said, Zuko took the inactive and began effortlessly reeling in the feisty catch. However, his supposed skills were put to the test as the horrendously hyper sea bait began bounced around the ship, and somehow ended up on Mako's head!_

"Oh but that's not even the best part, this is!" Niko burst of laughter before he continued the amusing hilarious memory.

_Hearing the irritating commotion, their mighty yet young-aged captain arrived to see what the needless fussing and yelling was about. "Alright Alright! What is with the whining?! What is going on here?!" Unexpectedly, the fish began attacking Tetra, until of course she stabbed it right in the head. "Who is responsible for this mess?!"_

_Tetra then spotted the broken fishing rod in the hands of Zuko. Angered at her swabbie slacking off and causing this infernal situation, Tetra gritted her teeth while the whimpering Zuko pondered his unholy punishment. "Zuko... as punishment for this tom foolery, you are going to scrub the whole deck for a whole month" this was too much for the 'master' to handle. What terrors of disgusting diseases are in store for him?_

Niko couldn't hold it in anymore, he dropped his cane and landed on the floor laughing his aged head off. "You should of seen the facial expressions every time he was done scrubbing the ship!" Link approached the cackling senior on the floor, suddenly Niko stopped laughing as he realized how awkward the situation had become. "Ok so basically, Swabbie got Zuko into trouble and that was about it".

"But shouldn't the Hero of Winds have token responsibility for his actions. Shouldn't he of told Tetra what happened and apologized?" asked Link in a very innocent voice.

"And have a whole month of scrubbing the WHOLE of the ship? I don't blame him. Tetra and Swabbie usually would have a battle riot and arguments. Though I felt kind of sorry for ol Swabbie, I'll tell you that, but the arguments and the sword fights were usually entertaining for the rest of the crew... and some arguments that weren't so good."

"Could you tell me another story Niko?" Link was eager to know about the Great Seas. "Could you tell me about Tingle?!

Annoyed, Niko frowned and that bitter memory of the so called 'Fairy' weirdo. "Fine, we first met the 'fairy' Tingle when we were close to finding the magnificent island we call; you guessed it, New Hyrule. He apparently knew the Hero of Winds and had supposedly helped him on his journey to save the original Hyrule from Ganondorf." This left Link dumbfounded by the fact that there was actually a different Hyrule before the very land he lives in.

"There was a different Hyrule?"

Brightly, Niko smiled widely. "Of course, so we met ol Tingle at Mercury Island where he was doing his 'Tingle-tastic dance to bring joy to (more like irritate) the kids" This time Link was confused. He loves the Tingle in the book, what could possibly be wrong with this Tingle?

"Why irritate? Tingle seems like a great person in the book Tingle Tales."

Again annoyed, Niko sighed calmly and continued. "Yes but the real Tingle never shut up. If you think he's a good guy well... more power to you but I don't think much of the fairy guy. Anyways, Tingle annoyed the whole crew. Especially the Hero of Winds and to say the least, I don't blame him. Also, we were attacked by pirates and Link came up with a 'brilliant idea'.

"What was the plan Niko?"

"Instead of using his Tingle Turner thingy or Tingle Bottle whatever's, he gave Tingle the wild instruction to distract the pirates for us to attack them. I found this ironic in a way, Swabbie knew he was annoying as heck so he had him annoy the enemy pirates". This made Link sadden at the fact that Niko was mocking his favorite book character. "But..." continued Niko seeing that he made Link upset, "He did have a good sense of humor, he was a big help and he basically led us to, you guessed it, New Hyrule". Now the sadness in Link's face turned to joy at the fact that Tingle helped the pirates find Hyrule.

"And if you think that was shocking, after we found New Hyrule, the hero of winds performed his most bravest and shocking deed?"

"What was it what was it?!" Link chanted, eager to hear what the Hero of Winds did.

"Do you really want to know what he did?" teased the old man.

"Come on Niko, tell me what he did!" stressed out the poor eager youth.

"I don't think I should tell you" Niko smiled mischievously and deviously.

"TELL me Niko!"

"He, he... married ol captain Tetra!" with that, Niko burst into to laughter, however managed to keep his balance this time.

"And what's so brave about that might I ask?" questioned the confused and disappointed boy.

"Well don't get me wrong she was very beautiful. However, I wouldn't off considered her the nicest or calmest person I ever met. She really was a feisty pirate, and made me clean *uncontrollably, Niko shuddered* stuff like Gonzo's underwear. I still have nightmares"

"Do you know anything else about the other princes and princesses of New Hyrule Niko?" asked the curious child.

"Well there was our crazy king Louis, who named BOTH of his child twins Zelda. It was really confusing!" Link was momentously stunned by this fact. "Exactly, he was that crazy. But it was really easy to tell which one was which due to slightly different appearances and their completely different personalities. One reminded me of the Hero of Winds, and the other one DEFINITELY reminded me of Tetra!"

Finally Link overcame his dramatized form and restored his pandering sanity. "Why would someone name both their children the same name?"

"I don't know I'll give him this, he's nowhere near as crazy, or annoying or psychotic as Tingle!"

* * *

Meanwhile Back at the tower, Byrne was ready to prove his point that he was a immortal, powerful strong, mighty, amazing and invincible fighting machine. But Anjean would be the rightful judge of that. "Are you ready Byrne?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" _Pale purple-headed prissy punk!_

Soon Byrne dashed into the first room as fast as the speed of sound. He swiftly dodged the phantoms attacks and countered them mesmerizingly and marvelously. Wasting no time, Byrne kept his focus on getting to the end of the room as fast and as swiftly as he could. He finally reached the first treasure and quickly moved on to the next room. Throughout all the rooms, Byrne swatted and pummeled Phantoms that dare tried to attack him, leaped over and avoided huge obstacles of lava pits, dodged spades, electricity among other traps and claimed the beautiful, shining Ancient Golden Pieces.

Finally Byrne reached his last destination. "This was a piece of cake" remarked Byrne as a prideful smile formed behind his bandanna, and laid his eyes on his last golden piece which was about 20 feet away. Byrne sprinted to his intended target, smiling wildly. He was about to win this ridiculous ta...

BAM

Byrne was sent flying like a rocket, away from the precious golden treasure. Feeling a sharp pain racing through the side of his head, Byrne slowly raised from his dazed form only to see his sneaky, wise master Anjean holding his Golden target with a mocking smirk and wink. Byrne's eyes flared up with a combination of utter disbelief, and utter frustration.

Anjean grinned at her angry foe. "I told you to always keep your guard up didn't I, dear Byrne"

**Well, that's that. And of course a little Toon Zelink/Telink nether hurts right? Plus I was confused when I found out that Zelda was the 5th descendant of Tetra which was very confusing, so i made that story about the king naming both his twins Zelda up. Anyways, so far this is now my favorite chapter of the story I've worked. Please review me, I need the attention! Also, tune in for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6: Gone Fishing

**Chapter 6: Gone Fishing**

**Hey guys this is Spirit Tracks Player with another chapter of a new hero is found. Enjoy!**

Slowly, the beautiful sight of the beautiful sun became visible as the sweet shift of the morning took its shift. Deep in the woods behind the deadly hideout of the numerous amounts of wild psychotic moblin pirates, a darling young lad was drawing a picture of himself riding a train. This adorable young 4 year old loved to play with his precious man made toy train and drawing pictures of himself.

"OW!"

_Crash_

The child caught a sudden shriek of pain and a dreadful sound to boot, in the other room. "Niko are you ok?" hollered the young child with a hint of worry.

"Yes Link, I'm just fine! I'm just getting some equipment!" the old man dramatically assured, only to fall onto the flat freezing floor. Does this man ever stop falling? Quickly, the youthful Link dashed into the room to help his Old Man. Niko raised his head to see the cute, concerned child that was standing before him. "Aw Link, could you please help me up and hand me my cane young man?" Niko asked in a polite manner, despite being in utter and shocking pain.

"Absolutely!" Immediately Link got to work and struggled but succeeded (barley) in pulling Niko of the ground.

"You're a strong young man. You know that swab... I mean Link?" complemented and thanked Niko as the exhausted and heavy breathing child handed him his wooden cane. "Ol Niko is proud of you". Link managed to pull a smile and raise his hand to give a huge prideful thumbs up.

"Ok, Niko *Gasp*... I wanted to show you a picture of me riding a real life train!" Link managed to force out. Niko nodded and gave a mild smile.

"Of course Link, *He then made a scruffy monster voice* Gev meh da picha!" (The spelling mistakes were intentional). Link then fetched one of his many drawings for his best friend to endure. In a flash, Link quickly regained his energy and collected his favourite out of the pile and reached his father figure to show him his drawing with anticipation. Niko's eyes widened at the sight of the drawing. It was a very scruffy, slovenly, stick-figured drawing of a supposed characterisation of Link standing on top of the roof of the train.

Niko didn't want to upset him.

But how in Hyrule could he lie to his best friend?

Then he remembered how terrible Senza's drawings were. "Um... It's way better than anything Senza could draw. And that's saying a lot!"

"Yeah! I knew you'd love it" cheered Link with glee. Niko then entered the other room to collect the equipment he intended to get. He soon came out with a fishing hat, a fairly light basket and two fishing hooks, one larger and one smaller.

"Ok Link, today I decided to take you fishing for the very first time!" _What?!_

What did he say?!

Did he just say what he thought he just said?!

Link's eyes widened with anticipation and shock. He always wanted to go fishing. Not even nearly as much as he wanted to ride a train but still always wanted to go fishing. "Oh, yes! Hand me that fishing hook ol Niko!"

"Here you go young swabbie... I mean Link!" Niko fondly handed Link the fishing hook and they both proceeded to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot my cane. Niko then staggered towards his cane which laid still on the floor, he leaned into to pick it up, when suddenly...

"YOW!"

Niko's back began to ache and he fell to the ground with a thud. "Not again!" Link moaned as he quickly sprinted over to the clumsy senior and struggled yet again to pick him up.

* * *

Meanwhile at Papuchia Village, A tall figure was being trained by one of his teaches, Carben. A short, pointy noised, bearded ancient man who's hair appeared to be a big spoon full of white vanilla ice cream. Also he had a wonderful mesmerizing body shade of blue. Both Carben and his impatient student were 'practicing the art of peace'.

"Um Carben, when are we going to learn something good? Like new techniques or something?!" moaned the ever so irritable student. Carben just signed calmly and casually replied to the tall annoyance.

"Now now student Byrne, we must continue to relax. This exercise will surely help sooth your patience" This was not enough to satisfy the frustrated tall and bulky student.

"But could at least do something a bit more... profitable like learning new moves and..." Byrne was abruptly cut off his request by an new unexpected and intimidating side of Carben.

"NO! YOU MUST COMPLETE THIS TRAINING IN ORDER TO BE ONE OF THE BEST, DANG LOKOMO SERVANTS, **EVER!**" Carben unexpectedly boomed, taking Byrne off guard. Awkwardly, as if nothing happened Carben returned to his calm persona. "So are you enjoying this beautiful weather?"

Shocked and eyes stretching, Byrne barley managed to answer his crazy teacher's question. "It's ok... I guess". Carben smiled proudly to himself as they continued to settle on top of the Papuchian cliffs on the deep blue, marvelous and perfect sea. Byrne was getting sick of this needlessly nauseating nonsense.

When was he going to do something exciting?

When is he ACTUALLY going to learn something?  
When is this useless training ever going to end?!

"Carben I'm getting pretty tired out here" complained Byrne. But he suddenly remembered the huge onslaught of yelling Carben displayed so he quickly found a huge rock next to him (as big as a shield) and used it to protect himself.

But this time, Carben didn't even throw a glare at him or even frown his eyebrows. Instead, he just blinked and grew a small smirk on his blue tanned face. "Nonsense, this is a perfect day for the relaxing training method. If you want to be a true Lokomo, you must be able to master this test".

Immediately, the two Lokomos closed their eyes, crossed their legs and relaxed, or at least Carben relaxed. Byrne's meter of bored was expanding, waiting to burst any minute. Byrne had been training for almost a century, and even though he greatly improved to the point of having unbelievable strength, the spirits STILL haven't answered him yet. He remembered when he began training with Rael; this was during the time where Tetra and the Hero of Winds found New Hyrule and when Anjean supposedly gave Tetra the Spirit Flute.

But no! Byrne would not believe that stupid screwy story of Anjean giving a HUMAN being the responsibility of the Spirit Flute.

If that was the case then how come New Hyrule is still around and alive?

Pushing the wretched thought aside, Byrne turned his thoughts back on the boring 'training' exercise of how Carben would put it: 'relaxation'. "Now could we do something else? We've been up her for 20 minutes doing NOTHING!" growled Byrne.

"Now now Byrne ol boy. That's the beauty of it, we're calming our nerves. Come on it's not that bad, the Hero of Winds was never this impatient".

How many times are they going to compare him to the Hero of Winds?!

Unexpectedly, Carben's belly began to rumble with utter hunger. "Hmmm, I'm hungry. Let's go grab something to eat" suggested the Ice cream scoop haired Lokomo.

"It's ok master I'm not hungry" replied Byrne faking a polite tone of voice.

"No lad, I insist" smiled Carben.

"Seriously master. I'm not really that hung..."

"YES YOU ARE! A WARRIOR CAN NOT TRAIN ON AN EMPTY STOMACH! YOU ARE GOING TO EAT SOME GRUB AND **YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT!" **Again unexpectedly, Carben angrily yelled at the food resisting fellow student who was again, taken back so much that he accidentally slipped of the cliff and landed in the ocean.

_SPLASH_

Byrne's head emerged out of the water to glare coldly at his idiot teacher. "Oops sorry!" hollered Carben. _I really hate my mentors._

* * *

Whilst the two Lookout's headed over to the village of Papuchia, Link and Niko found a lake behind the pirate hideout. "What is that huge thing Niko?" asked the innocent Link. Niko took a huge look at the gigantic intimidating building right in front of the lake they were about to fish at.

"I haven't a clue child. Ol Niko doesn't remember that building there at all" answered Niko puzzled at the unfamiliar hut. "I think it's best that we don't go there at all. Anyways LETS GO FISHING!" Link then quickly got his fishing rod out and they began to fish for any unsuspecting fish pray that would be unfortunate enough to have the fishing hooks cling onto them and reeled in to their doom.

"Ok Link, like I said before, be careful. Remember all the steps I taught you about fishing or should I go over?"

"It's ok Niko. I think I got this!" assured Link cheerfully.

"Don't get upset if you don't get it the first time Link". Niko then selected one of the worms he and Link dug up from the muddy yet dry soil in the ground. Link giggled cutely as he saw the worm wiggling on Niko's hook. "Now it's time to chuck the bait in the ocean, observe!" Niko chucked the hook connected to fishing rod into the ocean which was holding the helpless worm captive; he then proceeded to wait for a tug on the fishing rod.

Several minutes passed as Link and Niko continued to fish and only managed to catch shoes, glass bottles among other junk. Niko was getting very frustrated.

They were near Papuchia Village for crying out loud!

How are they not collecting any fish?!

Suddenly, Link felt a huge tug on his fishing rod. What was this? They are finally getting somewhere.

Link then rapidly reeled the menacing mighty mystery fish that was fighting madly for freedom. "Niko I need help!" cried Link as he struggled greatly to keep his grip on the now almost impossible to hold fishing rod.

"Don't worry Linky! Ol Niko's coming to save ya!" Niko then rushed over while still using his walking stick carefully. As soon as he got to his struggling child, Niko dropped the cane immediately and quickly grabbed the wobbling fishing rod with all the youthful strength from his old days at the great sea he had left. "Alright you sly scurvy sea dog! Do your WORST!" taunted Niko to the panicking prey that was trying its best to escape its fishing hook prison.

Suddenly, the fish began slowly dragging Link and Niko towards the ocean whilst they were still standing. However their feet were being dragged against the sand. "It's getting away Niko!" cried Link.

"Not on this old man's watch sport!" growled Niko as he and Link began heaving the prey in. Slowly the prey's movements were beginning to falter as Link and Niko began pulling as hard as they could. Slowly but surely, the prey was giving up.

Link and Niko continued to pull and pull as they moved backwards for more effect. However, their victory was starting to fade as their struggling palms began to obtain tons of cursed sweat causing the fishing rod to slowly slip away. "Niko we're losing the fishing rod!"

Niko was not about to lose to some stubborn screwy specimen of fish. "Come on Linky! We're not about to lose to some random life bait demanding freedom! Heave! HO!"

With that said Link and Niko began to pull harder and harder and harder. When is this fish going to give up?!

Suddenly but finally, Link and Niko successfully but clumsily yanked their pray out of the ocean, causing them both to land on their backs on the soft, warm sand.

"Ow my back!" complained Niko. Although they lost all of their energy, it briefly came back as soon as they caught the sight of their new 'catch!' "MOBLINS?!" Niko exclaimed with shock and horror. Enraged, the angry moblin pirates proceed to attack them.

Quickly, both Niko (grabbing his cane) and Link got off the sandy surface and fled from the angry moblins chasing after them.

"Niko I'm scared! What are those things" cried Link as he breathed heavily of fear.

"THE EVIL CONCUSSIONS OF HECK!" cried Niko as he and Link struggled to keep the red hot pepper tempered creatures.

Niko then grabbed Link and dived into a bush.

_Bang!_

"Ow my face!" complained Niko in self pity. The moblins dived into the bush after them only to face plant in the same fashion as Niko did. Swiftly, Link and Niko continued to run for their lives.

"Niko, is fishing always like this?" exclaimed Link with tons of fear hinted in his voice.

"NO NO NO! I do NOT remember fishing being this deadly!" Luckily they came across their hut. Niko then crawled into a ball on the floor while clutching his walking stick. "Link get down!" whimpered Niko.

Unfortunately, before Link could hide the moblin pirates jumped into the house. Link screamed as he grabbed a bunch of pots and began throwing them on top of the moblins.

The moblins had no idea what hit them as Link rapidly threw pots on top of their unsuspecting heads. Dazed, the moblins quickly gained their pleading sanity and fled from the house. Calming down from the brief battle he had Link spotted some small treasures on the floor left by the pots he smashed. Niko also reclaimed his senses as he saw Link hold a star fragment in the air in a adorable pose.

Since when did he contain a star fragment in his pots?

And furthermore, the pose Link is making looks very similar to the one that one his old friends used to make whenever he found treasure.

"Wow Link. The way your holding that fragment in the air reminds me of an old man of mine" Link turned around in confusion. "Never mind, anyways... Link that was amazing! How did you throw those pots so fast? These things are heavy you know, and not to mention expensive"

"Oh, um sorry Niko"

"Don't be. You're the hero of the day!" Link then smiled widely at his old man. They then spot a treasure trail of golden coins and beautiful rubies on the floor. The pirates must off dropped some treasure while they were chasing them.

As they began to collect the bits of precious treasure, Niko hesitantly asked. "So, um how was your first fishing session, huh Swab...Link?"

"It was hard and very very very scary... I LOVED IT!" exclaimed Link with Joy.

"WHAT?!" Niko shouted in confusion. "WE were nearly owned by moblin pirates!"

"But it was fun! I always thought that fishing was just about catching fish with your friends. But now I've found out that it could be very extreme and amazing! And the best part, we got treasure! I would really love to go fishing again Niko".

Exhausted, Niko bit his lower lip. "Ok but let's make sure it's nowhere near that creepy place, ever again!"

* * *

As Niko was settling down from the hard day of fishing, Byrne and his master Carben had arrived at Papuchia Village to get something to eat. Mesmerized, Carben caught sight of and eyed the graceful gorgeous gifts of heaven, the Papuchian birds. Calmly, Carben informed Byrne there are birds in the deep blue sky. "Hey Byrne dear. Look there's some birds flying peacefully and beautifully in the sky. How wonderful".

Sarcastically Byrne remarkably joked about Carben rather obvious statement. "Good for you master obvious. No we know what we're eating today".

"NO WE'RE NOT EATING THE PRECIOUS BIRDS!" yelled the mad blue man causing Byrne to trip over in fright. "We're simply going to enjoy the delicious juicy... I mean fishy meal that that Papuchian lady has to offer" he replied peacefully this time as he pointed to the lady selling the fresh fish. _What does eating fish have to do with training at all?!_

Grudge-stroked, Byrne followed his stupid excuse for a mentor towards the fish saleswoman. _Oh boy this is going to end well _Byrne thought to himself.

"Excuse me lady, could we buy some of your fresh fish?" asked Carben in a polite manner.

"Of course buddy and... *The lady let out a scream* what the... What happened to your skin mate?!" Gasped the saleswoman as she caught sight of the Lokomo's shade of blue.

"Um... I've been in the ocean for too long, let's just leave it at that!" Squirmed the panicking Carben. _Oh man how am I going to get out of this?! _thought Carben vigorously, while the satisfied Byrne rather enjoyed the moment. _Wow this is definitely worth that stupid 'relaxation training' this moron put me through._

"How the heck does that even work?!" asked the lady in a very puzzled manner. Carben was beginning to lose concentration.

"I know I didn't believe it at first!"

"I don't believe that's how you got it. Is it a disease or something?!"

Byrne then smugly mocked his teacher. "Remember Carben, relax".

"Don't tell me to relax it should be the other way around!" yelled the anxious Lokomo. "Anyways it's a natural shade lady" Carben finally replied calmly.

"Oh my spirits!" exclaimed the lady in shock.

"Whatever! May we purchase your fine looking fish products lady?"

"Uh um I well um... sure" replied the shaking and stuttering lady. "For 50 rupees. If you can cough up the dough, I'll give you some fish" _Oh dang, I only brought 30 rupees. I keep telling myself to get more but why do I never listen to myself?!_

"Um... how about I give you most of the rupees now, and then come back with the rest after we eat?" asked Carben with hope in his eyes.

"Um... how about you give me the cash in full, or else, no fish sir. In other words, good day sir" Carben then leaped out of his wheel cart and grabbed hold of her legs crying.

"OOOOHHH PLEEEEAAAASSSSE! GIVE US SOME GRUB ITS BEEN A FEW HOURS SINCE..." As Carben continued to make a clown out of himself (without anybody else looking) Byrne continued to look in disbelief and annoyance as all the amusement of the once funny conversation, vanished and was replaced with sheer disturbance. _Goodness it's like he tried to ask her out or something!_

* * *

Much later, Carben managed to pay the full price for the fish and he and his stubborn student ate some delicious fried fish. "How's the fish student Byrne?"

"It's alright master Carben. It's better than the fish I stole from those annoying moblin pirates the other day and..." before Byrne could continue, Carben yet again entered hysterical mode.

"PIRATES?! WHERE?!" Carben shrieked as he began to cover himself to defend himself from the pirates that were supposedly about to attack him. Byrne was getting tired of his so called 'Relaxation Training Expert'

"Relax you ol geezer! Geesh, there's no pirates around!"

"Oh, thank goodness" the relieved Lokomo then proceeded to sleep, while the angry Byrne was left to think coldly and bitterly to himself. _Good grief this idiot's far worse than Anjean! At least she doesn't make me wish I was deaf!_

Snapping out of his thoughts, he spotted some pirates entering a huge gigantic building. Presumably the same place where he had stolen that fish to test his skills of stealth.

Inside the pirate hideout, Andre was scowling his pirates for their incoherence. "How dare you worthless sea rats lose my valuable treasure? You incoherent imbecilic MORONS!" The wet and soggy moblins had wrote a letter about their encounter with Link and Niko.

Andre snatched the letter straight out of their tiny stubby hands. "Hmmmph... And exactly who is this old man and kid living?" the 5 pirates gave an 'I dunno' look on their faces. With that Andre swatted the useless buffoons into the ocean, forcing them to make their way back to the top of the hideout, again.

"I will find that kid and old man, and I will make them pay!" then he turned to a picture of Alfonzo on the wall with knives stabbed into the picture. "Just like what I'm going to do you as well Alonzo! I'm going to make you pay!"

**Oh snap! Cliff hanger! So far I'm pleased with this chapter. The idea of Byrne not believing that Anjean gave Tetra the Spirit Flute came from the European version of Spirit Track (I'm also from Europe). During the boss fight, Byrne (or in this case Stamen) would yell something like "Anjean you gave the Spirit Flute to a child? How pathetic!" if you play the Spirit Flute during the battle. This had led to other fans thinking that Byrne had trained and quite the Lokomo tribe before Link and Tetra even got to New Hyrule. So in order keep my Byrne and Anjean subplot, I made a theory that Byrne had been training with one of the other Lokomo's whilst Tetra and Link existed in New Hyrule, and that he doesn't believe that Anjean gave Tetra the Spirit Flute. Please review me and tell me what you thought of this chapter and how I could improve. Alright guys, that's it for now!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Hero of Winds Reborn

**Chapter 7: The Hero of Winds Reborn**

A few days had passed since the memory of the problematical, pesky but phenomenal fishing experience Link and Niko had. Now, a stern sour storm was battering the night. The violent weather was taking its tore on the unfortunate Papuchian citizens, who wear getting soaked by the minute. Tons of screaming filled the air as well as rain, as they lunged for their warm cosy houses and slammed the doors shut.

This was the inverse of a perfect peaceful Papuchian night. The rain was spreading its unholy terror, letting loose its small but strong rain drops hit the ground with a loud audible splash. The surprisingly loud sound of the mocking rain frightened the poor village.

As the Papuchian people were suffering the cold, cruel catastrophe that the weather was delivering, a frightened young child and an aggravated old man we're suffering even worse.

Young Link was devastated of the mighty raindrops practically penetrating the roof of the weak and unstable hut while the heckled old Niko was desperately trying to strengthen their falling fort. "This is getting out of hand!" cried Niko while the fearful child hid against the corner behind his building blocks shelter, tears spilling out of his sockets. "All I wanted was a good night sleep, not a pandering hazard!" hawked the old man.

"Niko! What are we going to do?!" sobbed the poor old Link.

"I don't know! I'm just going to keep on covering up the cracks in these here walls and..." A threatening tantrumatic thunder joined the almighty storm. Scaring the child 10 fold.

Niko's bravery and concentration on his task faded as he hopped into one of the clothe piles and began to stutter in overwhelming fright. "What are you doing Niko?! I thought you were trying to keep us safe from the rain!"

"SO DID I!" exclaimed Niko as he whimpered and shivered in the clothe pile.

What the heck was he doing hiding in the clothe pile?!

He was a former pirate for crying out loud!

Plus he had a kid to protect; he couldn't just hide in a pile of dirty clothes! Suddenly, he heard a familiar encouraging voice beat inside of his head. _Come on Niko, man up! You're a pirate for crying out loud! Wipe the fear out your eyes and get to work swabbie! _Tetra! That was Tetra's voice instructing him to build up his pleading courage. Not wasting any time what so ever, Niko stuck to his first-intended task.

Teasingly, the storm continued. Furthering the devastation of the all ready petrified kid cornered in his building box shelter. But even though Niko was terrified of the amazing storm, he stayed true to his 4 year old friend, even if a BIG part of him was telling him to bale.

"Ok I think that's enough, I have an idea! How about we pray for the storm to end? How about that Linky?" Slowly, Link began to stop his tearful moment and crawled over to his father figure.

"Ok Niko." They both closed their eyes as their fear feverously left.

Whilst their eyes were shut, Niko began praying in his mind. _Dear Link and Tetra please spare us of this scary storm and give us a good night. A night where we can sleep without any other spooky storms. Oh and tell Gonzo I said hi if he's up there as well. _With that, Niko finally opened his eyes.

But the storm still hadn't let yet! If anything, it just got worse!

"Niko, I thought you said it would work!" frowned Link.

"It would eventually Link, now please Tetra and Link stop the storm... PLEASE!" pleaded the desperate old man Confused Link pondered the thought of Niko asking someone else who's name is Link.

"Um... I'm Link" the puzzled Link bluntly stated.

"Oh yeah, I meant um... never mind lets go find a spot to sleep!" Niko and Link then hopped into one of the vast clothe piles that were close by and frantically tried to sleep. Unfortunately, and unhelpful stroke of thunder came crashing down accompanied by a terrifying, titanic thunder. Link tensed up and whimpered in the soft pile of clothes while Niko clung onto his 'Niko Jr' Teddy bear for dear life.

* * *

Other parts in New Hyrule weren't doing any better. Mightily, the storm also harassed other areas like the diminutive village of Aboda, the Forest Sanctuary and the humongous, husky, hulking Castle Town. Especially Aboda Village. Powerfully, the rain drop sounds kept the poor Hyrule citizens widely awake. The demonic sheet of raindrops kept on furiously dripping like there was no tomorrow. Frightening the poor citizens of the big and beautiful Forest and Sea Realms.

However, if there was one area in Hyrule that was not largely affected by the satanic slaughtering shower, it would be the ENOURMOUSLY large Tower of Spirits.

Inside of the remarkable contained 2 Lokomo's having a mild training session. One of these Lokomo's was Byrne who was being blindfolded against his will in order to perform the exercise. He slowly slithered silently around the extensive tower. The only thing he heard was the annoying drops of rain which where purposely poking the walls of the tower, giving him a distracting disadvantage against the other pointy nosed Lokomo and opponent he was up against.

_Whoosh!_

Byrne got hit by a powerful projectile which he was meant to dodge. "Don't worry about that notorious sound of the rain Byrne. Set your concentration back on dodging the hefty projectiles I'm hollering at you like before." Slowly, Byrne pushed himself of the floor after hearing the sound of his Lokomo teacher Anjean.

He was meant to use his senses besides his sight in order to dodge Anjean's aerial attacks.

Removing the ear-hammering sound of the raindrops outside, Byrne readied his secure senses and continued the training. Letting himself focus on dodging the next attack, he continued to inch around the tower carefully.

_Zoom_

This time, Byrne swiftly dodged the attack while landing a blow on Anjean. "Good job Byrne", complimented the impressed Lokomo causing Byrne to smile proudly through his lower bandanna and a spark of cheerfulness in his blindfold covered eyes. "However, don't get to anticipated the exercise is still going", warned the now serious Lokomo.

Byrne then broke out of his sweet stun of joy and prepared for another attack.

Can he keep this up?

Several more projectiles chased at the prepared, powerful pupil Byrne. But none of them did Byrne any justice as he dodged each and every one of them impressively.

He was determining to keep this up. There was no time for dillydallying or messing around. He dodged projectile after attack, attack after projectile during the mighty chase in which Anjean was the chaser and he was the runner.

Anjean was really surprised on how this exercise was turning out.

Finally they were getting somewhere!

If Byrne kept this up, he would become a great Lokomo in no time. She was please with the stunning results of the training. However, she reminded herself that this was just a training session and not the real thing where he would perform in front of the Spirits. Speaking of the angels, she remembered she intended to do something after the training.

But pushing the thought aside, she continued to fire more projectiles at Byrne, who was doing a great job and...

_Bang_

Byrne had been knocked out of his victorial blitz and hit painfully by several of Anjean's mighty, menacing mad projectiles. Quickly, Anjean rushed over to her 'byrned out' student. "Byrne what happened? You were performing fantastically!" Byrne looked up with darkened eyes of yet another failure.

"I have no idea," growled the grudged Byrne. "Grrr I can't believe I failed again!"

"What are you talking about Byrne? The practise is not over yet! You can still prove your skills in the training exercise!" Byrne just turned his head so he couldn't possibly look at the annoying teacher.

"I wanted to complete this task without making one mistake. ONE mistake! I'm not satisfied."

Byrne then proceeded to leave the tower and travel back to the Sand Sanctuary. Anjean was beyond furious. "So you're just going leave after a minor inconvenience?! That's how you learn Byrne! You learn from your mistakes!" Stubbornly, the unsatisfied student shrugged and left the tower and into cold hearted storm that lay before him.

Outside of the tower, Byrne stormed through the forest while the real storm was soaking him with iron fist. But he disserved it. Maybe he overreacted, but still he couldn't believe he messed up the training after all the entire practise he went through!

What was he doing wrong?

Was there something he was missing?

Maybe there was something he was missing, but what?

As he went through all the mistakes he made, he then thought again of how Anjean supposedly gave Tetra the so-called 'fearsome pirate' and the crummy 'Hero of Winds' the Spirit Flute. Speaking of the hero, most of the Lokomo's had constantly but constructively compared him to the 'prince escort' time and time again.

"Those Lokomo's keep on telling me they gave the weak-minded human pirates the Spirit Flute. But I don't believe that pale tale. A human is not fit enough to even touch such ancient item and instrument. So why are they telling me that they gave HUMANS that kind of responsibility?!"

Slowly, the storm began fade and Byrne's suffering of cold freezing rain began to disappear.

Meanwhile back at the tower. Anjean was getting ready for another conversation with the Spirits of Good. She needed to know when the new incarnation of the Hero of Winds was coming to help spare New Hyrule of Malladus for good.

She couldn't believe it!

She just couldn't believe!

Byrne made a minor mistake in the training session and he just left like it was her fault?!

"Sometimes I don't understand that guy." Skipping the thought of the irritable student, she witnessed the glowing glimpse of the Spirits.

Mesmerizingly, the room was filled with a beautiful, fascinating light as one of the ancient Spirits appeared right before the loyal Lokomo's eyes. "Greetings ol mighty Anjean, what is your request tonight?"

"The brand new incarnation of the Hero of Winds you informed me about. I need to know where is he," requested Anjean.

"The new incarnation is located in the Water Realm somewhere near the elusive village of Papuchia," answered the mighty Spirit that stood before her. But this was not enough to satisfy the ancient lady.

"Should I request Carben to find him? Cole and his wretched demons had caused enough poisonous mayhem around New Hyrule. Even going far as to leaving Andre into our world to spread destruction with his pirate army." The Spirits softly and kindly shook his head turning down Anjean's idea to find the new incarnation of their old friend Link.

"No Anjean, the boy is still just a youthful soul. I think it's best if we waited longer and deal with the demonic problems ourselves. The child is merely 4 years of age."

Anjean nodded showing her understanding of the situation. "Could at least see a clear specific vision of where the hero is staying?" The extensive, effective-mined entity then created a clear sight on where the 'New Hero of Winds' was staying and what was going on.

There she spotted a child emerging out of... a pile of old clothing? What in Hyrule?!

Her confused face then changed to shock as she saw how the new Hero of Winds looked like a much younger version of the Link she once knew. He retained the messy honey-coloured hair and even the ocean blue eyes.

It was a little too coincidental.

Her thoughts then snapped on another familiar figure that climbed out of pile. It was Niko! "Niko is still alive?!" Both Link and Niko seemed to have noticed that the storm had died down to nothing. The relieved duo quickly brushed themselves free of the filth that was obtained from the clothe piles.

"Oh thank gosh the Hero of Winds and Tetra have freed us of the scary storm boy! How about to celebrate, I tell you a story!" cheered the old geezer.

Link groaned at Niko's enthusiasm. "Niko, I'm tired. It's still night and I didn't have any sleep at all. Please not now just... please." Link then oddly climbed back and scurried into the filthy piles of clothe which populated the floor.

"Come on Link! We made it through the storm, this calls for celebration! We need STORIES!"

"OH MY WORD NIKO!" yelled Link from the clothe pile as he pulled onto his ears. It was Niko's turn to groan with frustration.

"Fine! If you're going to be like that I'll just tell Niko Jr the story instead! You do not know what you're missing!" taunted the old man who was oddly acting very immature at the minute. Anjean snickered as she watched Niko make a fool out of himself yet again. Like in the old days. Even though he was old, he still retained his abnormal obsession with stories. Anjean smirked and winked at the old man' ridiculous and embarrassing performance.

"Still the chattering man-child I see Niko. What a character!" commented Anjean. He must off been very tired to be making a lunatic out of himself this late.

While Niko was muttering the story to the lifeless teddy bear with an eye patch and a similar hat to what he wore when he younger, but then suddenly he fell into a deep, deep sleep. Link who had just fallen asleep before Niko was snoring his head off. This largely amused Anjean even further.

For a small child, his snores were very loud! The Spirit then ended the vision of the soon to be hero.

"So there is the first glimpse of the child you requested. He would find the Tower of Spirits in time Anjean, for now we'll have to keep on defending our vast island from Cole," explained the entity.

"Thank you master. But I have another problem to deal with, Byrne." Anjean frowned as she remembered how Byrne abruptly left the Tower after just one narrow mistake. "Byrne is still just as difficult and impulsive as ever. What should I do Master?" inquired Anjean.

"That I mustn't help you with Anjean. Byrne needs to be able to impress us to become a true member of the Lokomo." Anjean nodded in agreement, however her frown deepened.

"Alright master. You shall be off; I don't have anything else to request at the moment my lord."

Angelically, the Spirit of Good vanished and the light in the room disappeared a long with the sparkling spirit. Now what was left for Anjean to do was to find a way to train her short-tempered, smug student.

* * *

Whilst Anjean was left to think of a new training method for the bird-brained benighted Byrne, said student had finally reached the Sand Sanctuary. Byrne then

It was midnight.

Or was it?

How long had he been walking for?

But it didn't matter anymore as he finally reached his destination which located the only Lokomo he could stand to be around, Rael. Speaking of whom, Byrne spotted the mysterious magnificent master meditating in the dark. What was he doing meditating so late in the night? Without warning, Byrne's belly began to growl at him for nourishment. "Hungry, I see." Byrne snapped out of his thoughts to his fellow Lokomo that SOMEHOW knew he was there. "Greetings Byrne, so glad for you to make it tonight! I see you've also lost some weight!" Byrne growled at that and took a seating spot near the meditating polite and resourceful Lokomo.

"What goes on Rael?" greeted Byrne as his stomach began complain and vex Byrne even further.

"I've been peacefully studding the ways of pigeons. I would also like have the opportunity to learn the life of other humble species of birds, Cuccos," feed-backed Rael.

"Yeah that's nice and all but could we go get something eat or whatever?" asked Byrned vulgarly.

"Of course young man we may find something to eat in the beautiful and sweet quite area called Papuchia village," replied the charming old Lokomo respectively.

"Ok let's get going, I think my stomach just talked to me!" remarked the self-amusing student.

"Byrne, what is the matter? I see a bit of disappointment in your eyes." The sincere Lokomo watched as Byrne was caught by surprise. His jaw dropped behind his bandanna. How did he know he was upset? "It's about Anjean again isn't it?" Now this really took Byrne of guard. _What is he a stalker?_

"I... I was training with Anjean and I failed another exam," Byrne calmly replied.

Rael shook his head taking in the answer explaining the typical moment. "Byrne. Byrne Byrne Byrne. You cannot over react like that, okay? You need to take notes from..."

"Let me guess, the Hero of Winds?" Byrne abruptly snapped cut him off.

"Actually I was going to say his real name 'Link' but that works to." A ton of hostile anger built up in Byrne's head. It was taking him a lot of will power not to lash out and scowl the only likable Lokomo he could find after being compared to the stupid Hero of Winds for like the **4 MILLIONTH TIME!**

When are they EVER going to stop comparing him to the **CRUDDY HERO OF WINDS?!**

"You okay Byrne?" realisation hit Rael straight in the face as he saw the Byrne's face turn red with face. "Oh I'm sorry. I would never compare you to Link again. I didn't know it was frustrating you. It's just that the other Lokomos where doing it so I assumed that it was ok to do it as well," explained Rael. At that moment, Byrne calmed down at an instant and allowed Rael to explain his point. "Byrne, self control. That's one of the things you need to have in order to get far in life. You needlessly left after one tiny inconvenience, didn't you Byrne? Now come on ol chum, let's get you something to eat. You really must be starving after a whole day's worth of practising".

"Yeah, let's go before it begins to rain again." The two then hurried of to find somewhere to fill their empty stomachs. Or at least Byrne's. The duo began to walk over to a fine place to find some delicious grub.

Byrne thought hard on how he was going to impress the Spirits of Good in order to gain more power and become stronger.

What would it take for the Spirits of Good to be impressed by his already amazing acrobatics and fighting abilities?

It had been almost a whole century since he started working for the Spirits of good. And all he got was a countless load of utter and emotionally painful rejection, sometimes even physically if he resorted to violence.

But he wasn't going to give up.

He would try and try and try once more until he got the great gift of recognition he disserved. Heck the Hero of Winds gets his ridiculous title praised for saving his Pirate love a couple times but he had been training for almost a full century, taking exams and even going far as to letting the Lokomo's give him brash punishments!

Unbelievable!

Rael then noticed Byrne encased and lost in his seemingly angry thoughts. "Byrne, care to sure the sudden thoughts that seems to have you walking of the path?" asked the gentle yet curious Lokomo Rael that accompanied the wondering Byrne.

Wiping the thoughts from his mind, Byrne quickly responded. "Nothing sir! Nothing!" he blurted out.

"Alright then, please stay on the path," instructed Rael.

Though he was careful to keep on the path to the special restaurant, he continued his thoughts of hatred. He glared coldly but gloomily at the metal claw covering up what was left of his former human fleshy hand.

When he was younger and just began as an apprentice, during a practise fight with Embrose he was defeated and his hand was destroyed in the process.

That worthless old Flame!

Since then he had a grudge on that idiot Embrose, the guider of the Fire Realm.

As Byrne began look back at the infuriating memories, Anjean was on the balcony of the Tower of Spirits. Her thoughts were now on the new incarnation on one of Tetra's pirates and husband and how would he be able to save New Hyrule from all of the devastation and destruction taking place in New Hyrule.

She would continue to train Byrne in order for him to adapt and help protect the great land of New Hyrule as Tetra put it. She shall defend the precious world until the day comes where she would meet The Hero of Winds Reborn.

**The chapter ends here. I wanted Anjean to get the idea that Link from Spirit Tracks looks like the one from Wind Waker, which is why she didn't look shocked that ST Link resembled the Hero of Winds. Review me and let me know how I could improve. Bye!**


End file.
